


Curtis Reveals Himself

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cats, Cats Are Evil, Curtis is nuts, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Planking, Relationship Problems, Supportive Keith (Voltron), Trouble In Paradise, Worried Shiro (Voltron), allura is alive, get off the garage Curtis, marital discord, memeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Shiro didn't see it coming.





	Curtis Reveals Himself

Two months into their marriage, Curtis suddenly turned into a different person than the kind, gentle man Shiro had married. It started with one single incident, which he apologized for, blaming stress. But it happened again and again, and soon it was happening on a daily basis with no provocation.

Shiro was scared, he felt like he had nowhere to turn to. Luckily, his old friend Keith, who had always been by his side in times of trouble, was there to offer a shoulder.

"I just don't know what happened, Keith! He's like a whole different person now, it's...scary."

"I always knew there was something weird about him, but everyone loved him. Even Kosmo. Maybe they just couldn't sense it."

"OH LONG JOHNSON," Curtis called from the top of the garage, where he was planking for the seventh time that very day. "OH DON PIANO."

"Meme-ing is a very serious addiction," said a solemn Allura, who was inexplicably still alive. "Curtis, get down from there before you break something!"

"OH LONG JOHNSON."

"We should have never brought home that cat," Shiro lamented. "I knew he was a bad influence."

**Author's Note:**

> Kids, don't plank on top of the garage. You might fall and break something.


End file.
